


Back from Hell.

by shortness1029



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Brotherly Love, Family Feels, Gen, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 21:12:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12713067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shortness1029/pseuds/shortness1029
Summary: Dean is back from hell and he isn't doing to well. Sam is there to help him.





	Back from Hell.

Dean was back from hell. They were taking a break for a little while, they were staying at one of Bobby's cabins. Sam was almost a sleep when he heard Dean screaming his name. He jumped up, grabbed his gun and run to Dean's room. He slowly opened the door. He saw that Dean was asleep and must have been having nightmare. He put his gun down on the dresser and slowly walked to Dean's bed. He gently sat down on it. 

He gently touched Dean's arm to wake him up. “Dee, hey you need to wake up.” 

Dean yelled Sam's name again. He was sweating and shaking. Sam shook him a little harder. Dean shot up looking scared. He turned and looked at Sam. 

“Hey Dee, it's me Sammy come on you're okay.” 

*****

Dean throw himself at his baby brother and held on to him tightly. He started to cry. Sam held him as close as he could. 

“You're okay. I got you.” 

“Sammy.” He sobbed out. 

“It's me Dee.” 

“Oh god they were hurting you to get to me.” He cried. 

“It was just dream Dean. I'm here, you're here and we're okay.” 

“But it wasn't Sammy. They did that to me, a demon would change to look like you and another demon would hurt them. That's how they got to me.” He whispered. 

“Hey listen to me Dean nothing you did down there matters to me. You're still my big brother and I still love you no matter what.” 

“I love you too Sammy. Will you still in here with me please.” He whispered. 

“Anything for you Dee. Now how about we lay down and try to get some sleep.” Sam said gently. 

They both laid down. Sam held Dean closely. It didn't take them long to both find a peaceful sleep.


End file.
